A new beggining that had to end
by emo ninja slave
Summary: Ash and pikachu reborn
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:this is my fist fanfic so don't be harsh with the comments**

_A new beginning that had to end._

_A boy walking by had started his journey with one starter Pokemon as partner,as they encounter rival's , friend's and new Pokemon they were thinking about their championship battle and were testing their skills on Pokemon _

_But today they were relaxing ,they don't plan to do something to do today since that little incident with team rocket, they were simply fine.A few days later they had challenged the champion of the kanto region and it was a tough battle, but in the end they won,fair and square they won, the champion of kanto was impressed and suggested trying the champions of the other regions , the duo agreed and set fort for hoenn ,soon they set for sinnoh,and their new beginning has started, they met new people, and Pokemon on their journey but they only need to do one more region before they part ways, then the fateful day had come ,only to say that they had arrived in the unova region and greeted by zekrom, that took pikachu's thunder,ash had set forth to prof. Juniper's lab, Scanned pikachu and said he is simply fine but cannot use electric moves for the moment, later that day prof. Was right and pikachu was simply fine,but his trainer wasn't, a few days later ash had simply died cause of sickness, he kept it a secret so his mom won't overreact and pick him up in the middle of his journey , a month later pikachu cried,cried, and cried for his trainer to be alright,the next day pikachu had lost his hopes for his trainer ,he was right there at the cemetery near his trainer's grave,days,months,years have passed and pikachu to caught the sickness and died, soon enough they would meet again but wont be the same. they soon got a second chance of life but were reborn,soon ash and pikachu met but never knew each other but they felt a spark "that one!" ash said to ,but it wasn't oak,it was Gary oak, his grandson had taken over and had started researching of rare Pokemon. gary knew about his legacy and never told the younger ash,"mister,are you alright" ash said worried of his decision "im fine it's just... that it was a great decision"._

**sorry for the short chapter, i had some stuff to do,also for the favor of my friend go check her stories to i will give you her address**


	2. a new beginning that had to end

**so... on with the story**

_Ash had got a new Pokemon from Gary and it was a pikachu like before but this time they got along so easily as if they knew each other."hey pikachu, see that pokemon" ash said to his bud,"pika pi pikachu" pikachu replied,"wanna catch it"ash said to pikachu while he nodded to his trainer . it was their first battle and ash is a little nervous ,challenging the wild pidgey they entered battle . pikachu started of with a thunder bolt but the wild pigey was to quick so he doged it and used whirlwind on pikachu but pikachu was smart he knew what to do before his trainer said the move,pikachu held to the ground as if being sucked by a black hole,pikachu then used quick attack and outsmarted his opponent,but his opponent was still standing, knowing what to do he looked to his trainer to give him the signal that it's time to use the pokeball,ash quikly threw the pokeball at the pidgey before it regained it's energy and waited so it is truly caught than the beeping sound dissapeared and they caught their first pokemon."we make a great team huh pikachu" ash said to his pikachu,but ash felt something was wrong,pikachu feels so uneasy,pikachu won't even ride ash's shoulder as if they were enemies ,but all pikachu needed was to rest for a while at the poke center,ash was fast asleep but pikachu wasn't,pikachu had a feeling they are not safe next day they departured for their next destination,they went to battle the gym leader but pikachu had stiil won but nothing,s right as if pikachu's soul was picked up by a arceus and replaced with a new one,while they were on their way they met a guy named brock and joined there way to the next city,"i loved the way you battled my dad"brock said to ash,"thanks, it was a bit hard to beat him but we came on top ,right pikachu"ash said to pikachu but pikachu ignored,"come on pikachu why won' you talk,is there something wrong"ash said to pikachu but ash recieved a thunder bolt."oww,what was that for!".knowing his trainer was angry he quickly appologized , if pikachu was off of his trainer's league he knew his trainer would be dumbfounded and had no experience at all for commanding other pokemon,he knew that he won't have a chance to beat the champion. so he got an idea and leaded him to the forest to train ,"pikachu why are we here?" pikachu just stared at his trainer,his trainer knew he wanted to train so he didn't hesitate._

**sorry guys i have to go to bed cause of school, and visit pokesPlover at and check her stories**

**see ya :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**i am going to end this chapter ,sorry it is short but i promise i will make the next one longer**

_pikachu led ash and brock to the forest to train,"pikachu why are we here"asked his trainer but pikachu gave him a look that he wanted to train,soon enough they entered battle with a wild charmander,ash reached for his pokedex,soon enough explaining what to watch out for and when to attack,he called pikachu for battle and it started well for them,pikachu used quick attack,"use volt tackle after your quick attack" said his trainer and he obeyed , charmander used a flame wheel attack on pikachu ,pikachu never finished his volt tackle and instead used iron tail, ash quickly threw a pokeball at the charmander and succesfully caught it , filled with joy they trained , trained , and trained,they never stopped training until they got hungry, " hungry bud" asked his trainer ,"pika pi pikachu" they went to see what brock cooked and it made them satisfied at the food,"mmm,brock how do you make this",asked a curios ash ,"i'll tell you later" the two boys chatted and their pokemon was playing tag,the next morning they set off to the next city waitng for their next gym battle. _


End file.
